The present invention relates to a game machine controller adapted for controlling the actions of characters roles in a game program of a game machine by speech or control keys. The invention relates also to the method of using speech signal to control the actions of characters in the game program of the game machine through the game machine controller.
In a regular fighting game program, there are various fighters having special action or moves (skill in fighting). FIG. 4 shows the arrangement of a game machine (computer game machine) controller. The game machine controller is comprised of a CPU (central processing unit) 9 connected to the game machine 92, and a keyboard or joystick 91 connected to the CPU 9 for control signal input. Through the keyboard or joystick 91, control signals are inputted into the CPU 9 and then sent by the CPU 9 to the game machine 92 to control the actions of the characters in the game program played in the game machine 92. If the operator is not skilled in controlling the keyboard or joystick, he (she) cannot efficiently control the actions of the characters in the game program as desired. In order to skillfully control the actions of the characters in the game program, one shall have to practice for skill.